1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to brush devices and more particularly pertains to a new brush device for facilitating cleaning of curved surfaces such as the interior of bathtub.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a handle and a central housing coupled to a lower end of the handle. A first side housing is pivotally coupled to the central housing. A central brush head is rotatably coupled to and extends downwardly from the central housing. A first side brush head is rotatably coupled to and extends downwardly from the first side housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.